


A Peek at Life

by ramblelifeaway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, Jim and Seb being idiots, Multi, Violence, adding more as i go, idk how to tag, okat its a bit more than undertones, rare fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblelifeaway/pseuds/ramblelifeaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of mostly unrelated drabbles. It's mostly MorMor with a bit of Seblock and other pairings tossed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry this one's so short. Hopefully the next one I get up will be longer. Currently unbeta'd. There will be a few drabbles formatted like this, not in chronological order. Some in the future will have more explanation as to what's going on. Please enjoy!

Sebastian didn't know where Jim had found her, and frankly he didn't give a fuck. He just wanted her to go back to where she’d come from. It was infuriating. They were basically the same person. Same name, same skills, even the same goddamn scars. Well, not all of the same scars. Sebastian had his boss’s initials carved into his hip and he was pretty sure the bitch didn’t have them as well. Those two letters were the only scar the sniper actually felt some pride for.

_“Tiger, just be still dammit,” Jim growled from where he was straddling Sebastian’s upper thighs. The point of his knife was poised just above the skin on the sniper’s left hip. “If you keep moving like that it’s going to be messy.” Sebastian finally gave up his struggling a moment later and just relaxed beneath the criminal, letting out a huff of breath and glaring angrily at him. “You’re branding me like cattle. Did you actually think I’d comply willingly?” The Irishman ignored him and set to work. The ex-soldier grit his teeth as the knife dug in and glared up at the ceiling, not giving Jim the satisfaction of seeing his pain. Once it was done and the blood was cleaned away(mostly by Jim’s tongue, the little freak), Sebastian found himself standing in front of the full length mirror in Jim’s bathroom for almost an hour. It had started with him wanting to look at the newly formed brand adorning his hip and resulted in him examining all the other scars marring his flesh. Fuck, his skin was a mess. Good thing he never actually cared about attracting someone for an extended period of time because, shit, they’d take one look at him and run in the opposite direction. As he looked into the mirror, he’d run his fingers over each scar and make a face of disgust. He’d definitely be making sure to always wear a shirt from now on. Suddenly there were hands sliding up his chest a forehead pressed in between his shoulder blades. Jim had been standing in the doorway watching his sniper for the past half hour unnoticed, and he’d finally had enough of watching the other examine himself with so much disgust. “I love your scars, tiger. They show just how tough my little pet is.” He ran his fingers over the fresh cuts on the larger male’s hip. “And now everyone will know who you belong to.” Sebastian stared blankly into the mirror as Jim ran his fingers up and down the claw marks Kali’s Kitten left permanently decorating his chest. The criminal sighed deeply and pulled away. “I’m not in the mood for your self-pity bullshit, Sebastian. You look gorgeous, scars and all, now stop looking at yourself like that.” Blinking, the sniper turned and opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped by his lips suddenly being attacked by the smaller man’s. The kiss was heated and hungry, full of biting teeth and battling tongues. Sebastian found himself pressed back against the sink as Jim all but climbed up him as they kissed. Their kisses grew more frantic and hungry until Sebastian eventually found himself bent over the sink as Jim fucked him roughly. After they’d both came and recollected themselves, Jim informed Sebastian it was time to leave and the sniper, being the ever obedient pet he was, righted his clothing and left immediately. He learned to stop looking at his scars with so much hate after that._

 


	2. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone is an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is mostly Seblock. It is partially taken from an RP and tweaked a bit. Please enjoy! Also, as a warning, there will be mild descriptions of oral and some profanity and slurs cuz Seb is rude.

Sebastian and Sherlock were friends. 

Well, maybe friends isn't exactly the right term. They do have a semblance of friendship though, better described as a mutual lack of hate. The sniper and detective hadn't yet found a reason to despise each other(even Jim didn't truly hate Sherlock, not that he would admit it) so they got along well enough. Which is why Sebastian found himself now knocking on Sherlock's door. 

After a rather trying day of targets with more intelligence than he would have preferred, the ex-soldier made his way back to Jim's flat to give a report of all his hits completed and hopefully to get some rest. That plan was changed immediately, however, when Sebastian stepped through the door only to be greeted with the sight of Jim buried in some bitch on the sofa. Turning, the sniper all but ran from his boss's flat. Which is way he now looking at Sherlock while trying to keep his emotions in check, at the same time the detective is looking back with a touch of confusion. "Sebastian? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Swallowing, the sniper realized that this may not have been the best option. "I, uh...I can't really go home right now and I don't really know where to go and I somehow ended up here..." The detective frowned, still more than a little confused. But he relented, letting Sebastian in. After the initial 'pleasantries' and the detective coaxing the sniper to speak, the ex-soldier let it slip about his boss and would be lover currently finding pleasure in some slut's cunt. After further conversation and Sebastian inquired about Sherlock's sex life as a means of distraction, the sniper found himself in yet another unexpected place for the second time that night: on his knees between the consulting detective's legs. 

He took his time(having been informed the other has yet to be on the receiving end of a blowjob), just teasing the man with slow licks and only focusing on the head of Sherlock's length. Once Sebastian was satisfied with the sounds he was drawing from the man, he swallowed him down and put all the skills he'd picked up in his quite promiscuous lifetime to work. There was a hand tugging in his hair to encourage him on and even more lovely sounds. However, when Sherlock came, it wan't Sebastian's name to spill from the genius's mouth. Swallowing down the cum that filled his mouth, the sniper sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Even with someone's prick down his throat, he was still nothing. Sherlock for his part was looking at the other with wide eyes and trying to apologize, having realized how worse he'd just made Sebastian's mental state. Waving off the words coming from the man, Sebastian expressed his need to leave and made his way from Sherlock's flat quickly.

Thankfully, the woman was gone by the time he returned to Jim's place. Of course, the criminal was already well aware of what Sebastian had been doing and the following shouting match was definitely their worse thus far. Jim claimed it was for a job and Sebastian informed him that that didn't validate his actions. Which resulted in even more shouting. The sniper came very close to storming out and not looking back. Until he saw the pain barely hidden on his Jim's face. They stood there both perfectly still and silent, tension thick in the air. Until suddenly there was a  _snap_ and the couldn't get close enough to each other. The criminal and his tiger spent the remainder of night shagging the love back into each other, silently deciding to never speak of this night, letting it go forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and isn't that lengthy. Hope you liked it though! I'll try to get the next one up soon.  
> Also, if there's anything you wanna see, I'll totally take requests for future drabbles.


	3. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. There's character death in this one.

_"I wasn't suppose to love you."_

* * *

 

The words are running over and over in Sebastian's mind while he looks up at Jim, the barrel of the gun pressed to his forehead is cold and hard and impossible to ignore. 

"I wasn't suppose to love you," the Irishman says again. He looked like he may cry and the sniper wanted so badly to hold him, kiss him, make the memory of the current moment fade away. But the pistol held in his lover's grip made that impossible. "I wasn't suppose to love you but I do. I can't love you, Sebastian. It'll only get in the way. You know that." Jim really was going to cry, Sebastian could see the tears forming, knew they'd be falling down pale cheeks soon. "That's why I have to...I have to do this, Seb. I can't keep you, and I refuse to let anyone else have you." He swallowed, jaw clenching tight, trying to fight his emotions. This is why the criminal had been so much more caring and needy the past week. He was planning this and trying to prepare for his lover's permanent absence.

"One last kiss," the ex-soldier found himself saying, his own eyes damp with emotion. "Please, James. One last kiss." His voice was desperate, pleading. Jim obliged. The kiss was hungry and desperate and full of so many unsaid words. By the end of it they were both crying, silent tears leaking tracks down their cheeks. It seemed to stretch on for an eternity, yet ended way too soon. Jim straightened himself up, swallowing down a sob. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I forgive you. I love you," came the response and the consulting criminal couldn't hold in his sob this time. 

"I love you too," he whispered, pulling the trigger. The bang that resulted felt like it made his heart stop. Jim fell to his knees and tossed the gun away, sobbing openly next to the corpse of his beloved sniper. He finally managed to stand some hours later and called his crew to have Sebastian cleaned up, taking his dog tags before the body is taken away.

Jim wore his tiger's tags at all times, never taking them off unless completely necessary. 

As it turns out they only left his neck once.

When he decided it was time to join Sebastian, he took them off, refusing to stain the only thing he had to remind himself of his beloved with blood.

And then went out with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm so sorry.


	4. Do What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a drunken night out with Sebastian and Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making up the sadness of the last one with this! My inspiration is the song Do What U Want by Lady Gaga and R. Kelly.  
> Fem!Jim for the win. Also there's nsfw stuff.

_"People are staring."_

_"Good."_

 

Somehow Sebastian had been talked into going to a nightclub with Jamie. It was probably the leather skirt and almost see-through white top she was wearing that were both almost tight enough to be a second skin and had made the sniper drool when his eyes fell on his boss. Damn the Irishwoman and her too-sexy-to-say-no body. The ex-soldier wasn't fond of clubs, too much noise and too many people, but at least there was alcohol. And it was always a treat to see the criminal mastermind that could bring the world to its knees get drunk off her arse. And they were both well on their way to that, Sebastian with his whiskey and Jamie with her vodka. Much to his boss's amusement and his annoyance, the sniper kept getting drug out onto then dance floor by too eager, too drunk girls who wanted nothing more than to grind against the nearest attractive male they saw. Finally, after about an hour of this all the drunk, horny girls found another victim and he was free to go back to the bar and continue his drinking, knowing he was a little past buzzed now. Which meant Jamie should be properly drunk now. Speaking of... Sebastian glanced around the crowd of people until his eyes landed on his boss. She was giggling and whispering into the DJ's ear. He gave her a nod and the criminal grinned, making her way a little unsteadily to the sniper.

"Sebby!" Jamie practically squealed. "Dance with me!" She didn't give him a choice, dragging him to the dance floor. It took Sebastian a moment to recognize the song, knowing it was one of the pop-y one's his boss was always blaring in their flat. When he did, a smirk spread his lips. "That an invitation, Boss?" Jamie rolled her eyes, pressing herself flush against him and grinding her arse back into him. "Shut up and  _dance_ , tiger." Sebastian shut his mouth and obliged, placing his hands on the woman's hips and grinding back in return, dropping his head to kiss her shoulder as they moved together. Jamie in return reached an arm back to loop around the man's neck, turning her head to kiss along his jaw. "People are staring," he mumbled against her shoulder. "Good," came the reply against his jaw. Once the song was over Sebastian was obviously hard and Jamie was more than eager to have some fun.

Which is why they both stumbled to the bathroom, Jamie giggling and Sebastian smirking widely. They wasted no time, the sniper shoving that ridiculously tight leather skirt up his boss's thighs to give him access and pinning her against the wall, the Irishwoman unfastening his jeans and shoving them down to release the man's erection before hopping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Sebastian fucked her quick and hard against the wall, neither of them lasting very long. They left the club after that, both slightly breathless and extremely satisfied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it's short, sorry. But it's way happier than the previous one, ain't it?


	5. The Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid AU. Mer!Jim and Pirate!Seb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for this taking so long. My laptop charger is broke so I haven't been able to use it at all. 
> 
> I typed this up on my phone and its unbeta'd so apologies for any and all errors.

Sebastian had noticed it a few days ago but had yet to inform the rest of the crew. He glanced down into the water from where he was adjusting some knots on one of the sails, wondering how long the creature has been following them. He also wondered what would happen if he informed his crewmates

Probably nothing good.

Finished with his knotwork, the scarred man opted for grabbing a rope and swinging himself back down to the deck instead of climbing back down, already behind today in his responsibilities due to his mind being distracted by what was swimming in lazy circles next to there ship, careful not to break surface during the day. If he didn't pick up the pace the captain would notice and start to ask questions. Seb couldn't let them find out about his mermaid. 

He'd spotted it properly the previous night, it's upper body above the water. They'd made eye contact, each staring curiously at the other. The pirate had never been more grateful for a full moon.

The creature had been very pale with pure black hair and eyes. It lifted an arm up at one point and Sebastian could see that it's fingers were webbed and a black fin flared out along the limb. He could also see where its smooth, pale torso bleed into ink black scales. One of his fellow crew members had come up soon after that, spooking the creature off. But in its commotion to dive below the water he was granted a glimpse of a dorsal fin and tail that wouldn't have been a stranger to a shark.

Pulling himself out of his memories, Sebastian set back to his tasks, putting all focus into them. It continued on like this for several days. The scarred pirate working throughout the day with the occasional glances overboard, and then spending his nights watching the creature, who in turn watched him. Sometimes Seb would even catch it singing, its voice faint and other-worldly.

The days turned into weeks until one night the creature spoke. "What is your name?" Its voice had an accented lilt to it, one that Sebastian could place to his own homeland. It took the pirate a moment to respond, having been startled by the sudden words. "Uh, Sebastian." The creature tilted its head, repeating and drawing out the name a few times, working it around on his tongue. "You may call me Jim. Tell me, Sebastian, do you swim?" Which is how there late night staring sessions turned into late night swimming sessions. One night Jim slammed the man against the side of the boat, kissing him hungrily and, despite his initially shock, Sebastian returned it eagerly.

Their lives continued on happily like this uninterrupted for a few months. But, they weren't careful. One of Sebastian's fellow crewmen saw them, both too wrapped up in each other to notice his presence. However the moment he was back on deck, Sebastian was surround by angry crewmen, his captain heading the group. He gave a shout for Jim to run and the creature listened, diving deep beneath the waves.

He was given a choice, help capture Jim or go overboard. The choice was obvious to Seb; he wasn't going to harm the creature he'd slowly come to love. His hands and feet were bound before he was shoved off the ship and into the deep dark depths below. His last thought in this life was hope that Jim would be okay.

* * *

 

The first thing Sebastian noticed was that the air felt heavier and more dense than it should be. The second was that his legs seemed to be stuck together. Blinking his eyes open, he was met with the sight of Jim's grinning face, all sharp little teeth and gleaming black eyes. "Welcome to your new life, love."


End file.
